


〔梅亚〕Desire

by T_Phoenix



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, 梅亚
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Phoenix/pseuds/T_Phoenix
Summary: 简介:梅林不小心触碰了欲望之石，在他不知道那玩意儿具体是什么的情况下。面对盖乌斯的担忧，梅林倒觉得自己一切都好，只是他周围所有的人都说他变了，对此高汶到处宣扬，说他现在就像个鸡妈妈，梅林不得不用魔法封住了他的嘴。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 醋梅✘二瑟

正文:

“梅林！我说过什么来着！”亚瑟气喘吁吁，声音因为颠簸而发抖。

“闭嘴菜头……你吵得我头疼。”梅林被扛在肩上——天知道为什么亚瑟总喜欢像扛麻袋一样扛着他？他感到胃里在一阵一阵地翻滚，掀起的浪潮几乎就要冲口而出了。可是……要是他吐在卡梅洛特王子的身上，他敢保证，亚瑟一定会立刻丢掉他。

有人拿着铁锤子在敲他的头，一下一下的要把它砸个稀碎，梅林不知道为什么自己还有闲心去胡思乱想，这实在是太难过了。胃里的不适和脑袋里的阵痛令他一阵眩晕……让他头皮发麻，眼前涌出浪潮一样的漆黑。

可是亚瑟一直在嚷嚷，“嘿！梅林！你听到我在说什么了吗？回答我！”

梅林惊讶于他居然能在负重疾跑的过程中还叨叨个没完，不禁在心里为王子平时的体能训练鼓掌叫好。

“你很……吵……亚瑟，”梅林的声音也被颠的发抖，他的呼吸都断成一截一截的了，“我是来保……护你的……不知好歹的……呕……傻大头……”

“保护我？你脑子要是没被砸坏就应该知道，现在是谁保护谁！不许！吐我！身上！”亚瑟咆哮着，脚下不停，观察着树林里的动静。

亚瑟现在已经满头大汗，锁子甲又沉又闷，他死死握着梅林的手腕和小腿，不管那会不会造成血液不通。好半天都没听到人回应，他抖了抖肩上的人，“梅林！王子都还没有休息！仆人不能偷懒睡觉！梅林！”

“我没有……睡……我只是……”梅林努力睁大眼睛，眼前还是雾蒙蒙的黑色，他的思想分崩离析的好像他的头已经被敲碎了，“放我下来，亚瑟……这太难受了……呕……”

亚瑟好像还在说什么，可是他听不清，他张了张嘴想让他再说一遍，然后他感到自己被放下来了。谢天谢地，难道亚瑟终于听到了自己的心声？胃里的翻腾停下来了，他感到前所未有的舒适——除却耳边的嗡鸣和脑子里的钝痛。

“那……的马……”亚瑟还在吼叫着什么，他的脸颊被大力拍打。痛死了，他想制止这恶行，却感觉灵魂轻飘飘的突然升空，陷入了黑色的云朵里。

梅林被干燥的阳光叫醒，发现这是在自己的房间里，身上好好的盖着被子，门外传来敦敦的捣药声，他坐起来，觉得浑身轻松，一种久违的舒适和惬意弥漫到四肢百骸，可是他明明记得之前那种脑袋都要被敲碎的痛楚。他摸了摸头被包扎起来的头，爬起来伸展着四肢，推开门走出去。

盖乌斯坐在桌边摆弄着那些瓶瓶罐罐，看见他出来脸上充满了惊喜，“梅林！你醒了？”

“是的，盖乌斯，我好饿。”梅林按着脖子坐下来。盖乌斯已经起身从壁橱里拿出盘子给他盛吃的。“你睡了三天，是个人都会饿。”“三天？！”梅林觉得不可思议，盖乌斯把放着面包和稀粥的盘子递给他，梅林低头吃起来，感觉到长者担忧的目光落在头顶。“你还好吗？有没有什么不适？”

梅林从食物里抬起头，含着一块面包，感受了一下，“不，没什么不适，我觉得挺好的，比以往时候都好。亚瑟呢？”

盖乌斯盯着他，担忧的一边眉毛飞起，表示很不信任他，“他没什么事，昨天还来看过你，后来国王把他叫走了，多亏了他及时把你带回卡梅洛特。”梅林捏着勺子往嘴里送粥，另一只手还拿着面包，“是扛回来，我都要吐了。”

“他可是带着你穿过了大半个森林，幸亏你们的马没有跑远，你要好好感谢他，梅林。”

梅林顿了一下，点了点头。

盖乌斯一直看着他，等到他抱起碗喝完最后一口粥，年老的御医才凑过来压低了声音，“梅林，我知道你的魔法很强大，但你不应如此掉以轻心，欲望石不是什么三教九流的魔法产物，亚瑟说你曾经一个人和它待在一起，他找到你的时候石头已经毁了，而你也被砸的神志不清，到底发生了什么，你应该告诉我。”

梅林抱着肚子打了个嗝，“好吧，事实就是……我毁了它。”

盖乌斯的大小眼更夸张了，他惊讶的张大了嘴，“你……怎么可能！”魔法的产物不会被轻易消灭，消灭他们需要极其强大的魔法。

梅林撇撇嘴，“我也不知道，我就只是……碰了它一下，它就炸了。”说真的，一个破石头，传的多么神乎其神，乌瑟命令亚瑟把欲望之石带回卡梅洛特放在地库里，以免有人被误伤或者有心人的利用。他和亚瑟奔波两天找到了那个洞穴，结果那块破石头被他碰了碰就变得粉碎，连带着整个洞穴地动山摇，还连累梅林被砸了脑袋。

“你碰了欲望之石？！”盖乌斯站起来，椅子被带翻在地上，梅林睁大了眼睛看着他怒气冲冲的脸。

“怎么了？我就只是……想把它拿起来。”梅林小声的为自己辩解。

“出发前我是怎么跟你说的？欲望之石能够放大人们内心的欲望，让人迷失自我，沉迷幻想，所以不能直接接触！你都没听进去吗！”盖乌斯大吼着，数落着梅林这个十足的傻瓜。

“什么？！你什么时候说的？”梅林声音也大起来，力证清白。

“我明明告诉你了！”

“我怎么不知道？！”

“当你和亚瑟斗嘴的时候！你还跟我说你听到了！”

梅林想起来了，当时他和亚瑟争论着，原因是伟大的王子殿下决定这次不带上他的小男仆。

“为什么？！我必须跟你一起去！”梅林停下往包里塞东西的手，震惊的看着他。

“别叽叽歪歪的，梅林。又不是什么大事，别以为你到外面乱跑就能不用干活了，别否认，我知道你在想什么。”亚瑟看都没看他一眼，倚在桌边系腰带。

盖乌斯前来嘱咐梅林，在门口就听见主仆二人的声音。他礼貌性的敲了敲门，可是没有人理他，他推开门，看见两个人一个在桌边，一个在床边，然而这点距离阻隔不了燃烧的战火。

“殿下，我是来……”

“叽叽歪歪？你觉得这是叽叽歪歪？”梅林一边往包里塞东西一边拔高了声音控诉。

“我想说……”老御医再次开口，试图引起这两个人的注意。

“我可以回来再干活！说真的，你真的不打算带上我吗？说不定……说不定我还可以帮上你的忙？”

“你待在这里就是帮我的忙。”亚瑟态度非常坚决，“找一块石头而已，我一个人足够了，你别来添乱，遇到强盗劫匪我还得分心保护你。”

亚瑟发现了他，转过头招呼他，“嗨！盖乌斯，你来了。”然后又低下头擦拭他手里的宝剑，“得了吧，梅林，别像个女孩子一样。”亚瑟挑眉。

“我想说欲望石很危险，你们尽量不要直接用身体去接触它……你们听到了吗……梅林？”

“好吧，”梅林妥协的摊开手，嘀咕着，“不带我也可以，反正你知道我总有办法。”

“梅林……？”盖乌斯瞪大了一边眼睛，这使得他露出了他的标志性表情。

万幸梅林终于看到他，百忙之中还和他对话，“嘿！盖乌斯，你什么时候来的？”

盖乌斯叹了口气。

“梅林！作为你的主人，我想是时候教育你什么是服从什么是礼数了。”

“自己学好了才能教别人,my lord!”

亚瑟举起正在擦拭的剑，剑尖隔空对着梅林比划，似乎在找位置下手，梅林眨巴着眼睛，举起手，“All right,我闭嘴。”

亚瑟得意的扬起下巴，挽了个漂亮的剑花把剑收进剑鞘里。梅林知道，这是无声的妥协。

两个人暂时收兵，机会难得，盖乌斯又再次开口，提高了音量，“我说欲望石危险你们别用身体触碰它，你们都听到了吧？”

“啊……是的，盖乌斯，我听到了。”梅林冲他大声答到。

盖乌斯在心里想着:不可能。

事实也证明了他是对的。山洞里梅林先发现了祭台上的石头，他呼喊着亚瑟让他过来。石头里蕴含着魔法，一种联系在他们之间产生，体内的魔法和它呼应着。梅林伸出手想将它拿起来，手指甫一碰到它，一种力量突然就沿着手臂蹿进来，直直钻进到脑袋里，一道闪电似的痛苦袭击了他，梅林痛的一个激灵，这个时候石头一下炸裂开来，山洞里乱石飞滚，他还来不及反应就被砸晕了过去。所以等亚瑟把他从一堆石头里扒拉出来的时候，就只见到破碎的欲望之石和一个脑壳流血的梅林。

“盖乌斯，我觉得肯定没有那么严重，你看我现在挺好的。没有想着出去大吼‘我是法师’，也没有想把亚瑟变成癞蛤蟆。”梅林拍拍肚皮肯定地说。

盖乌斯差点笑出来，差一点，“这可不是说笑，在魔法大清洗之前它在巫师界就已是声名大噪，你仍然觉得这是耸人听闻吗？”

“放轻松，别忘了我可是预言里那个有史以来最伟大的法师，欲望石都被我毁了，它蕴含的魔法应该也不能伤害我。”梅林安慰他，高高撅起嘴巴，好像可以证明他的地位多么不可动摇。

“得了吧，你不过还是那个冒冒失失闯进我家的笨小孩，不要给自己戴高帽子，梅林。”盖乌斯笑骂道，看着他起身收拾盘子，仍然免不了用不安的眼神追随他。

而很多时候，老人家的担心不无道理。


	2. Chapter 2

正文:

梅林愉悦地在城堡的走廊上蹦跶，步伐轻快的仿佛下一秒整个人就要飞起来。终于体会到了休假的好处，他现在精力充沛，躯体里充盈着活力。而且今天破天荒地没有迟到。想象一下，那个皇家混蛋因见到自己准时准点出现而露出的傻兮兮的表情……那将会是美好一天的开始。

梅林发现仆人们都讶异的看着他，于是才发现自己一路上都露出一种怪异的笑容。他尴尬的加快了步伐，托着餐盘在城堡里穿行，最终推开亚瑟房间的门。

作为这里的常客，他知道亚瑟这时候一般都还睡着，因此他敲了门就直接进去了，毕竟不能指望谁来应门。

“早上好，殿下，该……”他的话头在关好门转身的瞬间猛然刹住，梅林惊疑地看着眼前的一切。

本该团在床上呼呼大睡的王子殿下此刻站在床边，穿好了衣服鞋子，没有系腰带，一头金发梳理的整齐柔顺，窗外透进来的晨光往那上面镀上一层柔和的光晕，他整个人都显得比平时柔软许多。

当然，他不开口的话。

“哈，梅林？”亚瑟看到他，笑了一声，“你的伤好了？你居然来这么‘早’，还没到午餐时间呢。”他看着梅林杵在那儿，疑惑的偏了偏头，“你端的什么？”

“呃……”梅林对他一如既往的挖苦无动于衷，楞楞的看着桌子上摆的整整齐齐的面包、奶酪和肉。

这时传来推门的声音，一位仆人走进来，还拿着亚瑟的外套，“抱歉殿下，让您久等了。”

“没关系，格雷格。跟某个愚蠢的仆人比起来你还算是手脚勤快。”亚瑟看着梅林仰起头露出挑衅的微笑。

新仆人看上去很清秀，个子比梅林矮一些，他朝梅林笑笑，“你好，我是格雷格。”

梅林尽力扯出一个微笑，“Hi.”

现在气氛多少有些尴尬。毋庸置疑，新仆人把亚瑟照顾的挺好，他站在这里无所事事，可是他不想就这样出去，那不是摆明了他是个多余的人？只有多余的人才会出去，这个人绝不会是他！这个……什么来着？格雷格？他才是那个应该夹着尾巴出去的人，他认识亚瑟的时候这个格雷格还不知道在哪儿呢！

所以梅林才不会像往常遇见新朋友一样友好的伸出手，露出和善的笑容说:“嗨，我是梅林！”

绝不。

梅林默默放下餐盘，略显局促的挪动了下双脚，不时抬头盯着这两个人。

亚瑟在一旁张开双手，新仆人把外套放在床尾，拿起腰带半跪下来给他系腰带。

梅林一边惊叹于格雷格行云流水般的动作，一边在他半跪时露出惊疑的目光。他从没接受过正规的所谓的仆人们的训练，他不知道原来……他突然想起自己第一次在训练场上帮亚瑟系战甲和披风，当时王子殿下的脸色可谓难看，在被他拉扯着一晃一晃的情况下没有拔剑砍掉他的手……

梅林咳嗽一声，亚瑟转过头来，脸上居然带着“你怎么还在这儿”的表情，梅林决定做点什么，他一边说“格雷格，你是什么时候来的？”一边慢慢走近这两个人。

格雷格笑了笑回答道，“三天前我被指派来服侍。”

“噢，三天前。”梅林在心里乐滋滋，为不知哪里来的优越感而开心。

亚瑟翻了个白眼，仍然抬着手任由仆人把他的衬衣从腰带里扯出来一点，“说起来，你可是旷工了三天，梅林。多亏了格雷格帮我收拾乱糟糟的房间，我也不奢望一个瘦鸡梅林在他受伤昏迷之后能帮我洗干净三天的衣服。”

“对，没错，”梅林很快接上亚瑟的话头，“那么，我现在来报道了，殿下。我马上可以重新上任。”

格雷格这时候拿起床尾的外套，梅林在他为亚瑟穿上之前截住了他，“我来吧，格雷格，我知道咱们的公主殿下不太好伺候。”

“噢，不用了，梅林，听说你受伤了，你应该回去好好休息。”

休息个屁！梅林想着:再休息饭碗不保，等我回来恐怕他那没良心的王子殿下被服侍的舒舒服服甚至都不记得他是谁了！

亚瑟在一旁看着那件棕色的夹克可怜地被两个人拉扯，他迷惑地皱起了眉毛，终于在它被蹂躏的不成样子之后开口道，“呃，格雷格！”

两个人同时转头看着他，亚瑟对这诡异的场景感到无所适从:他的小男仆眼里闪烁着期待的光，他的临时仆人也朝他投以热切的希望。他斟酌着说，“你可以走了。”他指着临时仆人，对他眼里的失望难过感到愧疚，因此忽略了小男仆脑袋快要仰到天上去的骄傲姿态。“同时也非常感谢你的照顾，只不过，你看，”他抱歉的指了指梅林，“我有一个仆人就够了。所以……你很出色，格雷格，我相信无论你去哪里、做什么都会很出色的。”

显而易见，这是要辞退他了。

为了梅林——至少在梅林看来，亚瑟这是为了他。

梅林嘴角不自觉的咧开，对他那看上去十分难过的竞争对手没有丝毫怜悯。可怜的新仆人垂头丧气，一份好工作可不是那么容易找。格雷格欠了欠身，梅林一直看着他走出门去，最终消失在门缝里。

“我不知道你要在那里楞多久，你这是以防我准时到达议会厅？”亚瑟不满的抱怨起来。

梅林帮他穿上外套，整理好床铺，看着他朝门口走去，“你不吃早餐？”

“多亏了你们，我要迟到了。”亚瑟已经能想象他父亲的黑脸。

“那你……”梅林还打算说点什么，闻言亚瑟停在门口，转身朝餐桌走去，伸向摆的整整齐齐早餐的手顿了顿，又转了方向拿走了另外一个餐盘里放着的一块小面包塞进嘴里。

亚瑟嚼了两口就皱起眉毛露出嫌弃的表情，插着腰含含糊糊说道，“知道吗梅林，我开始后悔我刚才做的决定了。”说完转身开门就要走。

梅林愉快的笑起来，对着他离开的背影喊道，“机不可失，殿下。”

于是下午亚瑟真正体会到他确实应该后悔。

“梅林！”亚瑟大吼着质问他，“你这一上午都在做什么？我的盔甲呢？我的佩剑？”

“我觉得训练不是个好主意。”梅林擦着桌子，相比亚瑟的怒气冲冲，他显然要冷静许多。

亚瑟语塞，无意义的挥舞两下手臂，满脑子疑惑，“什么叫……不是个好主意？”

“你会受伤的，”梅林放下抹布，直起身看着他，“为什么不做些简单而又安全的事情？比如……看看书？你的脑袋里不能只有肌肉吧。”

亚瑟更疑惑了，而且对他突如其来认真的关心感到无所适从。

他们可不经常这样，直白的关心什么的。

他走到桌边一屁股坐下，抗议道，“你有什么毛病？我不会受伤，我是卡梅洛特优秀的骑士。”

“你会。”梅林对亚瑟佯装的怒气免疫，继续说，“有时候你看不见背后的利剑，有时候你还激怒你的骑士们让他们全力攻击你，你甚至还蒙着眼睛和他们打！”

“拜托，梅林！”亚瑟听着他的男仆叽里呱啦，“那都是正常的训练，谁能在训练的时候保证万无一失？你要知道真正的战场可比这……”

亚瑟说不下去了，因为梅林低下头似乎开始认真思考让不让他上战场的问题。

“梅林？”亚瑟捕捉到男仆的眼睛，里面有些他看不太懂的东西，他觉得梅林不太对劲，“你怎么了？你今天不太对劲。”

“我没事啊，”梅林一脸无辜的看着他，好像他才是那个有问题的人，“作为你的仆人，担心你的安全不是人之常情？说真的，你没必要这么拼命训练的，我可以保护好你。”

亚瑟为梅林眼睛里坚定的光芒而心惊，旋即想到他才不会被这个蠢蠢的仆人吓到，他咳嗽两声，耐心给他讲道理，“别傻了，你这个浑身没二两肉的笨手笨脚的蠢货。”他又咳嗽两声，尽力措辞，“我是说，作为一个优秀的骑士，训练是我的责任，我有义务确保自己的强大可以保护我的国家。所以，快把我的锁子甲拿出来，梅林。你把它藏哪儿了！”

梅林不为所动，他有点生气，这个蠢蛋王子，傻不拉叽的混蛋，总是不肯好好听话，老想挥舞着宝剑冲锋陷阵，还傻兮兮的永远都是第一个！

没有自己，他还能活蹦乱跳的挖苦他，嘲笑他吗？好好待在城堡里做个戴着王冠漂漂亮亮的小王子不好吗？反正自己会辅佐他登上王位、统一阿尔比恩。

我有魔法！

梅林现在就想朝这棵灿烂的菜头吼出这句话，就在这件事不可挽回之前，寢殿的门被敲响了，高汶的脑袋探了进来，“Hello？亚瑟你什么时候下……”

“他不会下去了！”梅林朝他吼道。

“他会！”亚瑟在后面也朝高汶吼道。

“他、不、会！”梅林再一次强调。

“梅林！”亚瑟的声音里包含了点怒气。

高汶眨了眨眼睛，视线在两个人之间来回逡巡着，他的嘴巴张大成一个椭圆形，然后闭上了，“Well，我知道了，再见。”说罢迅速关上了门。

“梅林！你要造反吗？！你是不是想……”亚瑟的话卡在嗓子眼里，因为梅林没等他说完就扔了帕子摔门走了，留下亚瑟一个人睁着溜圆的蓝眼睛坐在椅子上惊的说不出话来，看着水盆里的水溅出来打湿了附近刚擦好的地板。

他的男仆一定是疯了。

梅林刚出门就碰到门口探头探脑的高汶和一旁的帕西瓦尔。

“嗨！梅林！你好吗？”高汶露出灿烂的笑容。

“你偷听我们说话。”梅林略带责备地望着他。

“胡说，才没有！”高汶笑起来，露出一口白牙。

帕西瓦尔识趣的没有出声，梅林看了看他们，转身走了。

“哇呜，”高汶耸了耸肩，“善良可爱的梅林生气了。”

“别担心，不是对你。”帕西瓦尔笑着拍了拍他的肩膀。

高汶嗤笑一声，“我当然知道，我只是出现的不是时候。而且我还知道……”高汶凑过去，和帕西瓦尔耳语一番。

“你怎么知道？！”帕西瓦尔瞪大了眼睛。

高汶挥挥手，“只要你经常去厨房偷酒喝，什么事情都能听到，厨娘们做饭的时候八卦就像肥皂泡。”

梅林走到广场上，突然停下了脚步。

等等！他刚才……给亚瑟甩脸色了？！还对高汶发火了？！

梅林惊慌的抹了把脸，盖乌斯……他需要盖乌斯。

他冲回家，脸色苍白的推开门，把背着药箱的御医吓了一跳。

“今天这么早？”盖乌斯卸下药箱，“这可不多见，晚上想吃什么？”

梅林锁上门，回头对上盖乌斯疑惑的目光。

“我得说，”梅林的眼睛微微湿润，“我……”他克制不住地发抖，想不清自己怎么了。他可从来没有这么失控过，他吼了他的朋友，伤害了……

“梅林？”盖乌斯拉着他坐下，直视着他的眼睛，“别担心，孩子。你可以告诉我，怎么了？”

谢天谢地，盖乌斯总能在他无助的时候做他坚实的后盾。

“我今天……很不正常。”

年老的御医听完梅林的叙述，忧伤的伏在桌子上，梅林瞅了瞅他的脸色，小心翼翼的开口:“如果你想说你早就提醒过我，那么……我想我知道错了。对不起。”

“噢，谢谢你梅林，在这种时候还不忘迟来的检讨。”盖乌斯无奈的看着他，“我需要找找有什么方法可以破除欲望石的魔力，为了避免多生事端，这段时间你最好待在家里。”

“那要多久？”

“这可说不准，也许今天，也许明天，也许一个星期？”

可是他才离开三天亚瑟就有一个优秀的新仆人了……

“亚瑟不能没有我。”梅林说出口就后悔了，因为盖乌斯用一种奇异的眼光看着他。“我是说……他不能没有仆人，他可是娇生惯养的王子殿下，没有我他连衣服都穿不好。”

“梅林……”盖乌斯还想说些什么。

这个时候守卫推开他们的门，对梅林说:“亚瑟王子找你。”

梅林不明所以，路过训练场的时候看见骑士团在训练，高汶和帕西瓦尔在对练。

他朝他们走过去，“Hi.”

高汶和帕西瓦尔都放下剑，前者甩了甩头发，看着他说，“你还好吗兄弟？”

和刚才寢殿外相比，梅林现在就像一个泄了气的皮球，“对不起，高汶，我……我不该朝发脾气，我很抱歉，我也不知道怎么了。”

“嘿嘿嘿，老兄，”高汶制止他，“别，这没什么。”

梅林感激他的宽容，截止到下一秒。因为高汶笑着对帕西瓦尔说，“鸡妈妈护短也不是一天两天了，对吧，帕西……唔……唔唔唔……？唔唔！”

帕西瓦尔看着高汶手舞足蹈，笑着说，“别开玩笑了，高汶。这一点都不好笑。”

“唔唔唔！”高汶指着自己的嘴惊恐的看着他，帕西瓦尔才知道事情没那么简单。

“你这是……梅林！他这是怎么了？他好像不能说话了！”

梅林看着帕西瓦尔提溜着高汶的领子，高汶被勒得呼吸困难直抽气，担忧的说，“我也不知道呀，可能是说话太多了，我还要去找亚瑟，你们自己去找盖乌斯吧。”

高汶:“唔唔唔！”

梅林推开亚瑟寢殿的门，他本以为会迎接一个满面怒容的王子殿下，结果却是一个翻箱倒柜的亚瑟·潘德拉贡。

亚瑟发现了他，“收拾东西梅林，我们要出趟远门。”他坐在桌边把一些纸张慎重地折叠起来放在抽屉里锁好，“别以为我们没事了，等回来我再跟你算账。”

梅林撇撇嘴，感到暂时的放松，“好吧，这次是找什么魔法产物？能把自大混蛋变成蛤蟆的魔力法杖？”

亚瑟翻了个白眼，“是平叛，又有人不安分了，我们得去敲打敲打他们。”

“什么？！”梅林惊叫一声。

“我以为你只是蠢，没想到你还聋。”

梅林皱起整张脸以表达他的不满，“这完全……可以让骑士们去，为什么非要让你参加？”

亚瑟百忙之中看了他一眼，“如果你没有疯就应该知道，我是卡梅洛特的王子。”

梅林冷笑一声，“你不说我还忘记了，你还是个王储，你父亲怎么忍心让你出去冒险？”他早就对乌瑟推出的另类的爱的教育不满了，谁会让自己的孩子从小被训练成一个战斗武器？

“梅林。”亚瑟停下手里的活，郑重的说，“注意你的言辞，他是国王。现在闭嘴，收拾东西，你不去也成，那就出去，现在。”亚瑟叫来守卫，让他们找一位仆人来。

于是格雷格又一次出现在亚瑟寢殿。

“格雷格，麻烦你帮我收拾一下衣服。”

“好的殿下。”格雷格感受着这诡异紧张的气氛，他转了转眼珠，决定还是低头做事。

“要是你敢动他的……”梅林开始威胁他。

“梅林，出去。”

“好啊，那就由他给你收拾衣服吧——永远。你也不再需要一个毛手毛脚的仆人了，你再也不用忍受了。”

“那真是太、棒、了。”亚瑟故意重重的咬字。

“有时候我在想……”你是否有自己的希冀，如果不是尊贵的王子，你会成就为何种人生。可如今，锁子甲在他身上熠熠生辉，宝剑在他腰间寒光森然，他是卡梅洛特的骄傲，带着一国之荣誉威名披荆奋战，卡梅洛特是他的责任，承着民众之期许信任将他囚禁。对于亚瑟来说，卡梅洛特是他的血液，他的心脏，他的命运。

“什么？”

“你是个蠢货白痴。”梅林说着，离开了寢殿。

今天第二次，亚瑟看着梅林的背影发楞。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次开车。半强迫预警。

亚瑟是个自大狂。

梅林气呼呼地在床上翻来覆去。自大狂明天早上就要带着军队去打打杀杀了，这次他不会跟过去了，就让他吃点苦头——平叛总比跟魔法打交道安全。那样他才会知道没有自己将会发生什么，“噢，原来我愚蠢的仆人梅林也并不是一无是处”。

好的，就这么办，睡觉。

梅林心满意足的闭上眼睛，心里打起明天要不还是偷偷跟过去的小算盘。反正亚瑟不会知道，就和以前自己无数次在暗中保护他一样……

夜半的城堡走廊上卫兵们来来往往，梅林截住一个骑士，问他:“发生什么事了？”

“有人入侵，王子不见了。”

王子……

“……哪个王子？”梅林听见自己的声音在问。

骑士像看怪物一样看着他，甩开他的手离开了。这时盖乌斯追上来，对他说:“梅林，先跟我去见国王。”

梅林迟钝的点点头，他们加快了脚步，来到亚瑟房间门口，两个卫兵站在门口，梅林确信这两个人今晚不该在这儿，此刻不是他们值班的时间。

乌瑟站在亚瑟的房间里来回踱步，范围局限于脚下寸土，越发显示出他的焦躁不安。这种现象在他看到盖乌斯之后缓和了一点。

盖乌斯想行礼，乌瑟阻止了他，盖乌斯问:“发生了什么，陛下？”

乌瑟一只手放在唇边沉吟着，手指不断摩挲着，盖乌斯知道这是他紧张焦虑时的小习惯。“亚瑟不见了。”梅林的眼神抖了一下。乌瑟接着说道:“卫兵巡逻时看见值夜的两个士兵昏倒在他房间门口，他们进来时没有亚瑟的踪影。”

“这是什么时候的事。”

“恐怕没有人知道，盖乌斯。”乌瑟的声音低沉着，衬着他身后浓厚的夜色让梅林的心感到无比沉重。

“城堡里都找过了吗？”

为了响应盖乌斯的话，一个骑士进来了，“陛下，没有发现王子的踪迹。”

乌瑟挥退他，看了眼一旁的里昂，里昂会意，鞠了一躬，带着房间里剩下的人出去了，关上了门。

乌瑟看了眼梅林，突然说，“你是亚瑟的贴身仆人。”

梅林直视国王的眼睛，回答道，“是的，陛下。”

“他信任你。”乌瑟看着这个瘦高的年轻人。

梅林没有说话，他下意识想起下午亚瑟和他的争吵，因此不知道该怎么开口。

乌瑟接着说，“那你为什么不保护好他？”

“我……”

“你有魔法不是吗？”乌瑟的眼睛里满是冷酷狠厉。

梅林浑身一抖，无尽的寒冷席卷了他，令他浑身僵直动弹不得，也令他丧失了思考能力，思绪飞离了他的身体，只留下一具空壳。

“你怎能如此伤害他，你怎么忍心如此辜负他的信任！”乌瑟厉声质问他，把一个个指责砸向梅林，粉碎他的壁垒，让他摇摇欲坠。

梅林大叫一声惊醒，感到浑身冰凉，眼球突突地疼痛，耳畔传来急促的钟声。本来叮咚悦耳的音色却在他心里敲出不安。他想起来以前莫德雷德出现在卡梅洛特的时候，于是他颤抖着双手掀开被子下床。

梅林在黑暗里穿梭，来到亚瑟房间门口，两个守卫晕倒在地上，他推开门，金红交织的床上的空无一人，床单凌乱，一大半被子拖在地上。

梅林觉得心脏快要缩成一团，肺里的空气都被挤压殆尽。他转身就要去报告国王，然而他的手刚握上门把就停了下来。转过半个身子，梅林打量着整个房间。烛火在夜里不时摇曳，房间里空无一人。床上被褥凌乱，没有人知道那是源于某个金发王子任性的睡相还是什么。王子的佩剑好好的挂在一边。窗户半开，丝丝凉风偷溜进来。

梅林突然觉得王子的豪华衣柜很吸引人。不知道为什么，他好像才发现那衣柜颜色很漂亮，裹着些许暗红，在烛光下微微泛着厚朴的光。他关上门，定定的看着它。

亚瑟似乎很钟爱红色。红色的衬衣、红色的夹克、红色的豪华公主床、红色的衣柜、红色的……

……嘴唇。

两片红唇毫无征兆的撞进梅林的视线，这是他拉开衣柜门的初印象——亚瑟该死的，毫无征兆的出现在梅林面前，以一种被塞住嘴五花大绑的诡异姿势缩在衣柜里。

要是放在以前，这幅景象可以换取梅林好一阵的嘲笑:瞧瞧，他们尊贵且骁勇的王子殿下屈辱地地被人塞在衣柜里。没有什么是比看某个混蛋王子出丑更能让梅林开心的了。

可是梅林毕竟中了魔法，嘲笑亚瑟显然不是他最想做的事——至少到目前为止不是。他居然分析起来:肯定又是哪个胆大包天的魔法师想绑架这个国王的独生子以此来对付他。可是他没有想到城堡里有个厉害的法师，绑架过程中被梅林发觉，不得已将可怜的亚瑟塞进衣柜里。

梅林不禁在心里为自己鼓掌。

“唔！”

亚瑟发出声音打破了梅林呆愣的冥想，他慌忙将人连拖带抱弄出来，亚瑟的手脚都被绑住，动作迟缓，梅林一碰他的腿他就发出轻哼。

“……腿麻了？”梅林头一次能察言观色——在亚瑟面前。

堵住亚瑟嘴的布条死死压住他的舌头，他一定挣扎过，因为他的嘴唇被磨蹭的又红又肿，嘴角还被磨破了。

梅林感到恼火，也许还有别的什么。

亚瑟看了看他，居然没有颐指气使的神色，只是安静的点了点头，有气无力的垂下脑袋。金发乖顺又亮丽，金色在烛火的映衬下仿佛会流动一般。

梅林有个罪恶的想法，他并不想为他摘掉嘴上的布条。梅林为自己找了个很好的借口:他可能又会说出不好听的话。

不过他发现，他不想也不能解开亚瑟的束缚。一种带着金色的光晕，令人着迷地绑着亚瑟的手脚。梅林感觉到了魔法的存在，或者，这光晕本来就是魔法。

这就很棘手了。

亚瑟套着睡衣安安静静的坐在柜子里，腿悬在外面，等待着重新掌握双腿的指挥权。梅林趁他不注意偷偷扔了几个魔法出来，可是那种光晕仍然顽固的待在亚瑟手上、脚上，不愿离开。

梅林还想再试，亚瑟动了动，跳下隔板落在地板上，往前蹦了两下扑在床上，梅林帮他翻过来。

“你感觉怎么样？”梅林不明白，他肯定听到开门声了，为什么不求救？

“唔……”亚瑟又发出哼哼，双眼茫然的看着床帐顶部的花纹。

梅林这才觉出不对。亚瑟的眼睛根本没有焦距，一片澄澈的蓝色里空洞无物，偶尔的实质性目光却在刚刚看清眼前的事物时又消失不见……他整个人都晕乎乎的。

“你中了魔法？！”梅林惊叫道。

亚瑟皱了皱眉，在他凑过来的时候扭过头去，梅林居然能准确解读他的意思:我还没聋！

看来还不算糟，皇家混蛋的本质依然存在。

“你……你还好吗？我是说……你有没有哪里不舒服？或者……你知道你中了什么魔法吗？”这边梅林叭叭地问，那头亚瑟眨了眨眼睛。

“我得去找盖乌斯，”梅林决定，“或者去告诉国王……随便哪个，你知道……我总要做点什么。”

亚瑟用眼神明确表示为何不从将他的嘴解救出来开始，顺便抬起双腿赏了他一脚。

“……亚瑟，我不能，”梅林振振有词，“谁知道那个邪恶的魔法师对你做了什么。万一试图解开你会触发其他什么魔法怎么办？”

“唔？”亚瑟呆呆地看着他。

“可是我不能离开。天晓得那个魔法师会不会去而复返？或者这就是一个调虎离山计，我得保证你的安全！”梅林头一次在亚瑟面前展露他的机智和出色的分析能力。对此他感到无比自豪。

亚瑟放弃了挣扎，软软的瘫在床上，梅林坐在他旁边，就那样什么也不做的盯着他，他注意到亚瑟的眼神又开始涣散。

“亚瑟！”梅林拍拍他的脸。

亚瑟努力把视线聚焦到他脸上，因为魔法的缘故，白皙的脸庞带着难得一见的乖顺。漂亮的蓝眼睛眨巴着看着他，蓝宝石一样泛着细碎的光。

梅林的心因为亚瑟的蓝眼睛而疯狂跳动起来。

梅林凑过去，看着那片亮晶晶的蓝色，轻声问道，“知道我是谁吗？”

亚瑟缓慢的眨了眨眼睛，点了点头。

梅林体会到了一点乐趣，他打算珍惜这个来之不易的机会，于是压低了声音问他，“你知道你是个菜头，对不对？”

亚瑟两颊鼓起，对梅林的说法表示抗议。

“王子应该爱护他的子民——仆人也是子民。”梅林补充道，“可是你经常欺负我，你心里有数。”亚瑟轻蔑地哼了一声，表示这些小事他从不放在心上。梅林翻个了身趴在床上，“你看，我尽心尽力地伺候你，忍受你的坏脾气，从没有得到过你的感谢，那也没什么。可是你看，我今天差点失去工作，你也从不听我的话。”梅林靠过来，认真地问，“你真的觉得格雷格能受得了你的混蛋作风吗？说真的？”

亚瑟突然坐了起来，梅林去拉他，被他推搡开，这人兔子一样跳到桌边，抽出匕首和手上的光圈较劲。梅林刚开始还观望着，可是亚瑟越来越暴躁，最后扔了匕首像个任性的孩子一样用蛮力拉扯着。

“亚瑟！”梅林立刻冲过去制止他，“停下来！”

亚瑟胡乱挥动着手臂躲开梅林要擒他的手，混乱中一甩手磕到桌沿，梅林顿时火大。

这人永远都学不会听话！

即使堵上他的嘴，绑住他的手脚，甚至拆了他的骨头，他都还是那个任性、骄傲、不可一世的亚瑟·潘德拉贡。

梅林想着，眼神变得深邃，手下逐渐加重了力气，两个人几乎要扭打起来。亚瑟重心不稳带着梅林一起跌倒在地毯上，梅林趁机翻身跨上去摁住他。亚瑟蹬着腿想把他掀下去，梅林这些天来没什么耐性，想都没想，一巴掌拍在王子扭动挣扎的屁股上。

“啪！”

“安静！”

亚瑟愣住了，不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，水汪汪的一片委屈极了，水雾弥漫的越来越凶，梅林又惊又气，怀疑下一刻他能哭出来。

那个该死的法师到底给你施了什么法？！

梅林不敢去怀念薄薄长裤下面的弹滑触感，他威胁道，“……再乱动，我就把骑士们都叫来看看你现在的样子！”

实际上，他才不会让任何人看见亚瑟这个样子。软乎乎的，可以随便欺负的亚瑟。

“骑士”似乎戳到亚瑟的软肋，他慌张地摇了摇头，无声地妥协。梅林稍微松开他，亚瑟维持着姿势躺着动都不敢动。梅林正要从他身上下来，屁股刚抬起来就听见一声细微呻吟。

“唔……”

梅林立刻僵住了，被亚瑟尾音里的颤抖打碎了冷静，耳朵慢慢变得艳红。他才发现两个人的姿势多么暧昧，一直隐藏的欲望慢慢浮出心海。他能感觉到胯下正渐渐变得硬挺的某个部位灼灼发热，他看了看亚瑟，小王子也红了脸，带着水光的蓝眼睛看着他，梅林的目光黏在亚瑟的红唇上挪不开。

他抵抗不了来自亚瑟的一切，不管是命运还是被磨破的嘴角。抵抗对他来说是种折磨，他打算遵从内心不顾一切地吻上去，在布条磨出的伤口上啄了啄，抚慰性地伸出舌尖轻舔。亚瑟明显抖了一下，梅林心里涌起无限喜悦，像孩子终于得了糖果，事实证明亚瑟尝起来真的是甜的。梅林无法形容亲吻亚瑟的感觉，个中滋味只要品尝过，绝对欲罢不能。

他用唇沿着亚瑟的唇线描摹着，亚瑟哼唧着因为被阻碍了呼吸而不满，扭头躲开他，梅林皱了皱眉，一口咬在送至嘴边的耳垂上，亚瑟吃痛闷哼，梅林又含住它用舌尖去拨弄，故意发出粘腻羞耻的声音。他掌心贴着亚瑟的后颈把人扳回来，舔咬着他的嘴唇。唾液浸润了的唇角被舌头舔舐，带着细细麻麻的疼痛，亚瑟忍不住扭动挣扎，两个人的胯部磨蹭着。

“唔……”亚瑟只能发出无意义的音节，清澈的嗓音低沉沙哑，梅林觉得自己更硬了。

梅林放开通红的耳朵，一路向下，手从宽松睡衣下摆伸进去，在柔韧光滑的腰侧抚摸，捏着上面的软肉。亚瑟被绑住的双手来推他，被梅林按在头顶，整个人像条待宰的鱼。

亚瑟被按在地毯上亲吻脖子，梅林湿热滑腻的舌头是恶魔，让他呻吟着仰起头，无声祈求着更多。梅林的手也不闲着，撩起衣服彻底露出亚瑟白皙健硕的胸膛，把人翻过去脱掉上衣，在肩背上落下细碎的吻。

“唔……嗯……”亚瑟摇着头，眼里蓄满了泪，发出泣音。他下面兴奋得厉害，不是很宽松的裤子裹住腰臀，无甚作用地弓起脊背安放无处发泄的情潮。梅林听到声音，又把人翻过来，亲了亲发红的眼角，柔声安慰他，“It's okay .”

亚瑟迷茫着双眼，噙着泪无声地表示抗拒。梅林摸了摸他柔软金发，指腹留恋的在头顶的发旋上揉弄。

他的王子真是美好的存在。虽然针对他的缺点梅林可以列出一个清单，但是男仆最终还是会耸耸肩摊开手赞扬他的光明耀眼。卡梅洛特的阳光都因为他的金发更加闪耀。人民的王子公正无私，勇敢无畏，梅林的王子高傲自大，温暖笨拙。

明媚的阳光不能去照耀别人，它应该独属于自己。

黑发的男仆面容冷峻，又带着温柔的微笑，看的亚瑟头皮发麻。如今他的视线就像隔着一层迷雾，恍惚间什么金色的东西一闪而过，他脚上一松，被刺激的短暂回神。

然而在被梅林扒掉裤子的时候，亚瑟的眼睛又看不清了。他迷迷糊糊的想着:他是要被梅林强奸了吗？他真的把梅林惯的胆大包天。而且就算他们要睡，也应该是他在上面！他并没有在意到“和梅林睡”并不在不能接受的范围之内。

手沿着裤缝摸进去，勃发的硬物弄湿了梅林的手指，臀缝里也是滑腻的一片。王子殿下抬腿去踹他，也没什么力道，梅林轻松地躲开，俯下身子毫无预兆地含住他的。

亚瑟为此狠狠咬住嘴里的布条，脖颈腹胸拉出一个漂亮的弧度，梅林扶住他的腰，舔了舔顶端，亚瑟立刻软了腰，梅林用嘴尽职尽责地照顾他。亚瑟喉咙里嘤咛着，攥紧了被绑在一起的手，小幅度地扭动着腰肢想抽出来，却反被梅林嘬的腿根发颤，委委屈屈地被高热湿润的口腔取悦。生理性的眼泪不争气地滑进鬓角，小腿随着吞吐挤压蹭着地毯，最后被迫呜咽着射进梅林嘴里。

“唔！”

梅林爬上来看他，他的男仆嘴唇嫣红，眼睛黑亮，脸颊上带着艳粉，下巴和口水兜上还带着白浊。亚瑟从没见过他这样子，他感到梅林细长的手指在他穴口处戳刺着。

“我要进去。”

亚瑟还没开始摇头就被翻过去，穴口被蛮横地捅开，他几乎要咬碎嘴里那让他无法开口拒绝的破玩意儿。手指缓慢的按摩着内壁给他扩张，亚瑟不难想到用来润滑的东西是什么。

“唔唔唔！”亚瑟摇头。

“为什么不行？”梅林看着他的眼睛，倔强又执拗，“你是我的，亚瑟。”

“……唔！”梅林疯了。亚瑟想着，单方面的对话对于他来说简直就是虐杀。

梅林专注于紧致温暖的肉穴，扯掉口水兜，露出白皙的脖颈，当着亚瑟的面把自己脱光，拉起他的腰臀，把王子殿下摆成一个屈辱的姿势，握着他的腿根挤了进去。

王子毫无反抗之力，张大了蓝眼睛。

梅林满足地轻叹，握着他的腰，他想起亚瑟和兰斯比武时小王子红衬衫下的腰线，还有亚瑟骑马时起伏的腰臀。梅林在他的后脑勺上留下一个吻，也许这是一种信号。

亚瑟被撞击地不断朝前耸动，后面的饱胀感令他窒息，痛呼都压在喉咙里，迫的嗓子发疼。梅林只消几下就掌握了亚瑟的节奏，知道该往哪儿顶，几个来回就让他浑身泛起情欲的潮红。

“唔！唔……”亚瑟无力地任梅林抽插，溢出的喘息随着越来越狠的进攻而破碎。

“唔……嗯……”小王子累极了。腿被分的很开，梅林不留情面地在他身体里横冲直撞，要把他狠狠捣碎一样。

“Arthur，Arthur……”梅林呢喃着他的名字，揉捏着他的乳珠。亚瑟红着眼眶迎合他的动作，发出一连串性感沙哑的低吟。

突然，梅林停了下来，亚瑟就那样含着他的阴茎，火热的内壁吮吸着梅林的硬挺。对上亚瑟迷茫的目光，梅林笑着，“好像有人来了。”

亚瑟紧张地绞紧了穴口，梅林不满的揉了揉他的屁股，两个人听见门外传来靴子磕在地板上的声音，一声一声扣在耳膜上。亚瑟就算不清醒，也知道此刻该反抗起来，梅林却在这时候动起来。

梅林抽出湿哒哒的性器，把亚瑟揽过来抱进怀里，一丝不挂的亚瑟暖的的像颗火球。亚瑟在他怀里松了口气，下一秒却被梅林推到墙边面对面摁住，还来不及反应就被抬高了一条腿，灼热的性器沿着粘腻不堪的穴口一插到底。

“唔……！”亚瑟猝不及防呜咽出声，绷直了脊背，扬起的脖颈间覆着薄汗，双腿发软，把梅林的阴茎完全吞了进去，内壁不停收缩着裹住入侵者。

“嘘——”梅林沉迷地舔舔他的锁骨，好心提醒道。随即分开王子的双腿抽插起来，就是不碰前面。亚瑟被梅林圈进双臂里，无助的被男仆侵犯着，腿根被撞得发酸，私密处柔嫩的皮肤被磨蹭得通红，性器在中间可怜地被挤压摩擦着。

亚瑟被按在墙上索取，绷紧的肌肉在橘黄的烛火亮光中像抹了一层蜜，金发蓝眼为梅林通通湿润，展露出十分的美貌。

王子低低呜咽着，然而梅林并没有为这停下，相反地，他缓慢而有力地抽插着，每次都要进到最深处，退到穴口又重重撞回去。亚瑟被刺激的抬起腿夹住他的腰身，大腿内侧光滑的皮肤蹭着梅林的腰，梅林快要为这直接射出来。

脚步声停在门口。

亚瑟看着梅林，哀求他，推搡他，不停摇头，脆弱又美丽。梅林拉住他，不顾他的反对狠狠顶胯。亚瑟死死咬住布条，把声音全部堵在嘴里。

门外传来近在咫尺的人声，亚瑟一个激灵，把脸砸在梅林肩上，收紧了搂着男仆脖子的手，整个人贴紧了他，肉穴勉力地开合，最后咬着牙颤抖地射了出来，精液一股股弄湿了两人的小腹。

梅林按压着亚瑟的腰窝，揉捏着小王子的屁股，无声的安抚他，低头嗅着颈间，那里有独属于亚瑟的气味。抽送几下拔至穴口射了出来，把那里弄得一塌糊涂，精液顺着腿根沿着莹白的皮肤流下来。梅林伸手抹了一把，看了看，将精液全部蹭到小王子的阴茎上。

亚瑟任由摆布，梅林偏头看他，亚瑟软软的靠在梅林怀里，闭着眼睛。他手上的光晕已经不见了，梅林解开他后脑上布条的结，在亚瑟还带着泪痕的脸上留下一个吻。

门口响起了渐行渐远的脚步声。

第二天梅林在亚瑟的床上醒来，怀里抱着光裸的王子，他们的腿纠缠在一起，下半身紧贴着。梅林红着脸感觉到自己迅速勃起，逼迫自己挪开亚瑟金色的脑袋。他蹑手蹑脚的从另一边滑下床，在地板上捡起乱糟糟的衣服穿上。

然后他就看着亚瑟的睡颜发呆。

亚瑟安安静静的躺在被子里，金红的颜色让他看上去无比乖顺美好。白皙的脸庞带着微微的粉色，嘴唇饱满红润，还有一些……细小的牙印，白皙的颈侧……也有一些……被子下面肯定……

梅林舔了舔嘴唇，觉得有些口干舌燥。他强迫自己不要去想别的，他应该担心的是如何跟亚瑟解释。

解释什么呢？

毫无疑问，他强奸了他的王子，他硬币的另一面，虽然是受魔法的影响，可他到底还是做了。欲望石只是放大欲望，并不使人产生欲望。他就是渴望亚瑟。如果亚瑟大发雷霆，要把他吊死，其实那也值得——毕竟他从来没有想过他可以拥有某些遥不可及的东西。可是梅林并不想就这样结束，他还想继续保护他，看着他做上国王，成为一代贤主。或许他想的有点多，因为亚瑟可能就只是想要吊死他，或者直接烧死。

梅林悲哀的发现自己的爱情可能要无疾而终了，在亚瑟看来自己就是一个邪恶的强奸犯。

“唔……”

床上传来细微的响声，梅林浑身发凉，站在床边低着头，不敢去看。

好吧，就算亚瑟要处死他，至少也有合适的仆人照顾他，梅林想着，努力忽略内心不适的感觉。

“梅……林？”亚瑟嘶哑的声音传来，让梅林想起昨晚亚瑟甜腻喑哑的呻吟，亚瑟清了清嗓子，“你……你杵在这儿干啥？”

梅林难过的意识到亚瑟甚至不再愿意看到自己。“对不起，亚瑟……”

“你是该对不起……昨天的事我还没跟你算账。你居然敢对王子发脾气——还是两次！”

梅林深深低下头去，掩饰住自己难看的表情。亚瑟的被褥动了动，一双腿落在床边，一只温热的手压在他冰冷的肩上。

“喂，梅林。你不会真以为我会惩罚你吧？”

“……不然？”

亚瑟插着腰，转了转脖子，皱着眉说，“好吧，我知道你是闲的没事干才会担心我，我不会跟你斤斤计较，”亚瑟揉了揉腰，不明所以的皱着脸，“但下次，下次你再不分尊卑随便乱发脾气，就等着打扫一个星期的马厩吧！”

梅林彻底愣住了。

“……哈？”

怎么？

卡梅洛特的王子殿下居然没想把他的头砍下来？

“亚瑟，你……”梅林楞楞的，不禁担心是否是魔法的遗留问题。

亚瑟扶着腰坐在床沿，屁股触上床单的一刹那梅林清楚的看到他抽了口气。

“我怎么浑身酸痛？”亚瑟疑惑极了，梅林瞪大了眼睛看着他，“我记得我昨晚做了个梦。”

梅林咽了口口水，“什么梦？”

亚瑟眯起眼睛，仔细回想起来，梅林不得已盯着他的眼睛，“我梦到……我被谁绑架了……被谁塞在衣柜里？然后……然后……”亚瑟抓着头发苦苦思索着。

梅林不知道该感到高兴还是难过。如果是高兴，那是因为自己不用被吊死或者烧死了；如果是难过，那是因为亚瑟完全不记得昨晚上发生了什么，在亚瑟和他做了之后。

甚至都没有权衡，梅林忍不住难过的低下头。这时传来敲门声。

莱昂推开门，向亚瑟问好，“殿下……”

亚瑟回复他，“我知道了，我马上动身去平叛。”

莱昂的表情有点微妙，“不，殿下，你不用去了。”

“为什么？”

“因为，”莱昂看了看梅林，耸了耸肩，“叛军一夜之间被人全灭。”

亚瑟张大了嘴，停下了不停揉腰的手，顶着一头乱毛语无伦次，“唔……什……什么意思？”

“就是这个意思，殿下。我们派去的骑士传回消息，叛军已经溃逃，组织者们放弃了造反。”莱昂说完便退下了，他还要带人去处理相关事宜。

亚瑟疑惑的偏了偏头，沉默半晌，最终笑了笑，“梅林？”

“嗯？”

“这刚好，我不用去了。我们继续刚才的话题，”亚瑟问他，“我们谈到哪儿了？”

梅林忍不住说，“如果你再对我颐指气使，你就会变成癞蛤蟆？”

现在真的不是开玩笑的好时机，可是梅林无法做到不去和他斗嘴，这已经成为他俩之间的习惯了。

亚瑟抄起一个枕头砸过去，刚一甩手就弯下腰。梅林跨过地上的枕头去看他，“你还好吗？”

亚瑟捂着腰侧苦着一张脸，“真是搞不懂，我就是睡了一觉，怎么感觉像被人暴揍一顿？”

“其实……”梅林想说出来，一切的一切。关于自己，关于亚瑟，关于自己对亚瑟。说出来，把一切都和盘托出，把自己放在阳光下，袒露所有，看自己有没有沐浴光明的机会。只要说出来，只要让亚瑟知道，只想让亚瑟知道。

“算了，”亚瑟坐在床上，白的发亮的皮肤在梅林眼前晃悠，“总之，你是我忠诚的朋友，梅林。我希望我们不要为了一时之气而产生隔阂。我们还和以前一样，对吗？”

梅林感到嘴里发苦，这对他来说就是命运的报复。以前的他瞒着一切，现在他想说出来，亚瑟却不给他机会。

“对。”梅林看着亚瑟的眼睛，“我是你最好的朋友。”

亚瑟笑起来，揉乱梅林的头发，“得了吧，你只是一个傻瓜男仆！”

梅林任他动作，垂下眼睛去捡地上的枕头，因此错过了王子殿下看他背影的一瞬间失神。

番外  
亚瑟走下楼梯，往训练场而去。一个梅林而已，不能磨灭亚瑟的骑士精神。

他烦躁的拉扯着手臂上的锁扣，把它们系的歪歪扭扭。可即便是这样，他也没有寻求格雷格的帮助。不然梅林又会叽叽喳喳了。

亚瑟低头咬着皮带一头，努力的把另一头塞进锁扣。这时，他听见前面走廊上有人在说话。

“你别到处说啊。”

是兰斯洛特的声音。

亚瑟从不做偷偷摸摸的事，他正想示意一下前面交谈的两个骑士这里还有个活人。

“怎么可能，梅林还不得杀了我！”

是高汶。

“梅林”两个字很好的阻断了亚瑟的思绪，所以他没有及时出声制止这场谈话。

“你知道就好，”兰斯洛特看了看高汶，不赞同的说道，“这是他们自己的事情，应该由他们自己解决，旁人不应该横加干涉。”

高汶挑起嘴角笑笑，摊开手，“我没有啊，我只是听厨娘说的。”他用手肘捅了捅兰斯，“而且你不知道，这传的有板有眼的，什么男仆不堪忍辱为爱发声，王子殿下喜新厌旧，太刺激了！”

亚瑟眉头一皱，那边高汶还在继续。

“你不觉得么，公主殿下和梅林？”高汶挤了挤眼睛，露出一个在亚瑟看来十分下流猥琐的笑容。

兰斯正色道，“那也不能说明梅林吃醋了，他可能只是想保住自己的工作？”

“那格雷格也只是想找份好差事，”高汶反驳他，“可怜的临时仆人还没做几天呢，就被梅林赶走了，这不是吃醋是什么？”

亚瑟一惊:梅林，吃醋？！高汶在说什么玩意儿？！

兰斯摇了摇头，“这我不知道，你应该去问梅林。”

“我可不敢，公主殿下知道了我就得脑袋搬家。”

“那就闭上嘴好好训练。”兰斯继续往前走，“不过，你没跟其他人说吧？帕西瓦尔？伊兰？还有其他人？”

高汶皱紧了眉毛，十分生气的样子，“我的天哪兰斯洛特！你把我看成什么人了！我看上去像是那种八卦的长舌妇吗？你是我最好的朋友我才告诉你的！”

兰斯洛特只好低头认错。

两个人越走越远，留下亚瑟站在原地咬着皮带发呆。


End file.
